Survive
by Viviparity
Summary: She had to survive, even if Ichigo didn't...  DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEMISH!


This takes place sometime after Orihime is captured by the Espada and Ichigo goes to save her.

None of the Espada are dead as of now, and Ichigo left alone, Uryū and Chad did not accompany him, and Rukia and Renji never showed up.

Nel and Harribel share the title of the Tres Espada.

AN: Ugh Pepper, my random as hell muse, has been sad and I keep writing sad stuff and throwing it away e.o this story is not sad, it's depressing.

Bad News...

T-T Due to school starting back up on the 25th, I'll only be posting stories on Fridays and Saturdays, but good news, the stories will be better quality. (My History teacher is completely stupid, and I will give up texting and throwing stuff during her class and I will write and edit instead xD)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I OWN NOTHING! Rawr :3

If anyone is OOC, let me know, and I will fix it to the best of my ability :)

One shot, that's all it took. Crimson blood splattered everywhere, covering the walls and floors of the pristine white palace known as Las Noches. There was no blood curdling scream.

Silence.

The red liquid was not what she feared. She feared the silence.

There was a muffled thud as his lifeless body hit the floor. His killer stood over him, looking, staring, with his emerald green eyes at the corpse formally known as a hero.

A hero.

She needed a hero.

Tears flooded down her rosy cheeks as she stared at a pair of brown eyes. Brown eyes that were looking, yet not seeing. It was horrible. She slowly crawled across the floor grasping her ribs.

Pain.

Pain that he was no longer feeling.

Pain that his killer never felt.

She finally knelt beside the mangled body of her fallen hero. Her fallen friend. The killer watched her move his body so his head was resting on her lap. She gently closed his eyelids, covering his dead orbs. Tears streamed down her face and onto his.

Guilt.

She could have fought back. She could have saved him. The fact is, she didn't.

She couldn't.

Why?

Jealousy.

He didn't love her. He never did. He loved the shinigami, and the shinigami loved him. Now, he was dead.

The killer moves towards the crying female and the dead boy. He slowly lifted a snow white hand and placed it on her head. He shoved her aside.

She hit the tile floor with a silent thump, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't will herself to get off the ground and protect her friend's body. She was weak.

Pathetic.

The killer picked up the deceased strawberry boy and sung him over his shoulder. He turned, and began walking down a hall.

"Where are you going?" She screeched.

He stopped walking. He dropped the body on the floor and turned towards her.

She found the strength to stand. "Where are you taking him?" She asked, trying to sound calm. Her body shook from exhaustion. Her voice was shrill.

Anger.

She was angry. Furious. He killed her friend. He murdered her hero.

"He is no longer, yet you cling to his pathetic human remains. Why?" He asked, his deep raspy voice emotionless as usual. He was puzzled by her.

She was a human.

He was a demon.

When she did not answer, he turned, picked up the body, and continued to walk, one hand in his pocket, the other, holding the body on his shoulder.

"Are you coming, girl?" He stopped and asked, not looking at her.

She sniffed, wiped her nose on her sleeve, and followed him.

They walked in silence. The only noise was the dampened foot steps that echoed in the corridor.

Hers were close together and unsure.

His were far apart and determined.

They turned down a hall. She stopped walking when they approached a door. He stopped walking as well. "What's wrong now?" He asked sarcastically.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I won't go..."

"Why not?" He said coldly.

"I won't watch Ichigo get cut up and experimented on." She spat. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

He turned away from her. "Suit yourself." He walked up to the door. It opened with a long creaking noise.

"Ahh, Ulquiorra Cifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The man's voice echoed from the darkness of the room that the door lead to. It was silent for a moment before the scientist spoke again. "Hmm, the Kurosaki boy, Ichigo was it?" The man, no, monster stepped out of the darkness, his pink hair flowing across his face and glasses as he left the negative pressured room. "He's a fine specimen, indeed..." He chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Two round figures emerged from the blackness. One was pushing a silver table while the other was armed with a sheer white cloth.

Ulquiorra approached the table and slapped Ichigo's body onto it. She jumped at the sudden noise. The scientist's amber eyes looked at her threw his glasses, and a evil smirk formed on his face.

The round fracción adjusted his body on the table, placed the sheet over him, and wheeled the table back into the darkness of the room.

Ulquiorra followed them. Szayel Aporro stayed behind with Orihime.

She cringed when he moved to stand next to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "What's wrong, my dear girl?"

Orihime shrugged away from his grasp and hid her face in her long orange hair. Szayel crossed his arms. "Now, now, think of it this way. Kurosaki has simply ceased all metabolic processes. Ulquiorra was simply doing him a favor. If he hadn't brought Kurosaki to me, he would have liquefied with in a couple days. You see, human bodies do not decompose the same here as they do in the human world they-"

"Shut...up..." Orihime growled.

Szayel was shocked at her rudeness. If he were to discuss these interesting facts with anyone else, they would listen. This girl, on the other hand, seemed disgusted with him. He had never had a woman be disgusted with him. The women in Hueco Mundo worshiped him as a sex god. He was not disgusting. "That was very rude. I shall continue now. As I was explaining before you so rudely interrupted, it takes less time for a human to de-"

"I think Princess told you to shut the fuck up, Granz." A rough voice grumbled from behind Szayel.

Jaegerjaquez...

Szayel adjusted his glasses and walked off. He was in no position to pick a fight with the Sexta over a measly female human, he had an autopsy to perform. He slinked away, back into the dark room.

Orihime turned to face Grimmjow. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the dark room. "Wh-what are you doing?" She screamed. The last thing she wanted to do was watch Ichigo get chopped up and examined.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut it." Grimmjow growled, dragging her into the room. The doors closed behind them, the darkness closing in.

The dark.

She wasn't afraid of the dark.

The Sexta.

She wasn't afraid of the Sexta, either. She was afraid of the bubbling, slicing, screaming, sawing, and cutting noises that came from the dark.

Grimmjow pulled her to the left. She heard a door open, and she was pulled inside.

She was bathed in red light. She stood next to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. She was surrounded by the Espada, each one was watching Szayel wash Ichigo's now naked body with water. He was preparing for an autopsy.

She couldn't watch. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noises.

Aizen watched the autopsy.

Gin watched the girl.

Tōsen remained aware of Gin.

Szayel looked over Ichigo's body, wrote a few things down on what looked like clip board, and begun to measure and examine his limbs. He took detailed notes.

Aizen held an identical clip board. What ever Szayel wrote on his clip board appeared on Aizen's. Gin took a peek at Aizen's clip board, his red eyes opening for a moment before closing again.

How anyone was able to read Szayel's hand writing was beyond him. He turned his attention back to the autopsy.

Szayel picked up a scalpel and made the first incision. A long cut from Ichigo's left shoulder to the middle of his chest, and a mirror of that cut was made from his right shoulder to the end of the other incision.

Ulquiorra noticed Nelliel look away from the autopsy for a moment. She shook her head, her long green hair flopping back over her shoulders, and returned her attention to the autopsy.

Szayel made the third incision. A long line from the mid-chest to a few inches below Ichigo's bellybutton. There is no blood. A corpse does not bleed.

Szayel pulled back the skin as if he was pulling back tarp. He poked and prodded around the ribcage, writing more notes on the clip board.

Nelliel looked to Orihime. She had tears dripping down her face, her eyes jammed shut, and her hands over her ears. She looked back at Aizen. Was Lord Aizen really so cruel as to make the girl watch her friend's autopsy. Nelliel knew the answer to that. She turned back to the autopsy.

Szayel puts the scalpel back on a tray that Lumina was holding. He picked up a vibrating saw and turned it on. Orihime turned pale at the sound of the saw. Nelliel shuddered.

"Nelliel." Aizen said. Nelliel looked behind her to Aizen. "Take Ms. Orihime out of here. We don't need her vomit."

Nelliel bowed and grabbed Orihime's arm. They left the room just as Szayel began to sever the cartilage that joins the ribs to the breastbone.

The noise the saw made caused Orihime to get sick. Nelliel held her hair back as she puked into a tray that Verona held.

Orihime had to be strong. She was all alone here.

She had to survive.


End file.
